helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Satoyoshi Utano
うたの |image = |caption = Satoyoshi Utano, December 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2018-present |agency = (2018-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = |debutsingle = TBA |mcolor = |join = December 3, 2018 |days = |acts = BEYOOOOONDS, Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winner Group |blog = }} Satoyoshi Utano (里吉うたの) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as a member of the group BEYOOOOONDS. Biography Early Life Satoyoshi Utano was born on September 22, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. Before joining Hello! Project, Satoyoshi was enrolled in the dance studio ARKSTAR."ARKSTAR@ 2014.05.03 ARTERICTIVE" (in Japanese). ARK MANIA (via YouTube). 2014-06-05."第7回ARKSTAR公演 『愛香の選択』" (in Japanese). Dews. 2014 In March, Satoyoshi and her crew Cheerful were declared as overall champion in the 'POP CORN KIDS DANCE CONTEST' Junior High School Division. It was organized by iCECREAM inc."2014.3.28 東京　POP CORN KIDS CONTEST 　中学生部門　結果" (in Japanese). ICECREAM. 2014-03-28. 2015 In June, Satoyoshi and her crew minnatomodachi finished 5th in the Soulm8 CREW BATTLE, a dance contest organized by Soulm8."【結果】6/7クルーバトル" (in Japanese). Soulm8 Official Blog. 2015-06-07. In December, Satoyoshi finished 7th in iCECREAM inc.'s POP CORN KIDS DANCE CONTEST U-15 SOLO Division."2015/12/13　　POP CORN【結果】U-15 SOLO部門" (in Japanese). ICECREAM. 2015-12-13. 2017 In August, Satoyoshi joined the Kichijoji Theatre drama club and performed in the 15-minute play Harumachi Sumire, which was her first time ever doing theater."【部員紹介】里吉 うたの" (in Japanese). Kichijoji Theatre Engekibu. 2017-08-12."Mrs. fictions『15 Minutes Made Anniversary』" (in Japanese). Kichijoji Theatre. 2018 Through ARKSTAR she was cast as a dancer in the Miyakono Buyou Gakuen theatrical production of Brothers Scream which was held on March 21 at Kameari Lirio Hall."情報リリース第二弾！" (in Japanese). Brothers Scream Ameba Blog. 2017-10-16."キャスト紹介 〜里吉うたの〜" (in Japanese). Brothers Scream Ameba Blog. 2017-11-02. (Archived) On December 3, during the BEYOOOOONDS Ouen Kikaku FC Event 2018 ~Fuyu no Jin ZIN~ at Yamano Hall, Satoyoshi was revealed alongside Hirai Miyo and Kobayashi Honoka as the three winners of the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition."BEYOOOOONDS 加入メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-03. They would join the collective group BEYOOOOONDS with CHICA#TETSU and Ame no Mori Kawa Umi."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19. 2019 In the middle of the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER concert on February 23, Satoyoshi suffered an ankle sprain. She was examined by a doctor the next day and was instructed to take a break from all scheduled activities up to March 5 in order to rest."BEYOOOOONDS 里吉うたのに関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-02-25. Personal Life Family= Her family has a male dog named Omochi-kun who is 3 years old as of January 2019.Satoyoshi Utano. "2＊NEW AGE！ 里吉うたの" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-01-03. |-|Education= When Satoyoshi joined BEYOOOOONDS, she was in her third year of high school.Nishida Shiori. "12人のBEYOOOOONDS！西田汐里" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2018-12-03. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Satoyoshi Utano: *'Satokichi' (さときち): A nickname given to her by when she joined BEYOOOOONDS. *'Utano-chan' (うたのちゃん): Used by Ichioka Reina.Ichioka Reina. "加入メンバー紹介last♡ 一岡伶奈" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU. 2018-12-13. *'Uutan' (うーたん): A nickname given to her by Yamazaki Yuhane."3＊ニックネーム♪ 里吉うたの" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-01-03. Used by other BEYOOOOONDS members.Hirai Miyo. "2人について✨ 平井美葉" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-01-04. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Satoyoshi Utano (里吉うたの) *'Nickname:' Satokichi (さときち),"BEYOOOOONDS FCイベント2018 ~冬の陣ZIN ~" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2018-12-03. Utano-chan (うたのちゃん), Uutan (うーたん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 157cm *'Western Zodiac:' *'Hello! Project Status:' **2018-12-03: BEYOOOOONDS / Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winner Group member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2018-12-03: Member *'BEYOOOOOONDS / Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winner Group Color:' Medium Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **BEYOOOOONDS (2018-present) **Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winner Group (2018-present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Dance, tea ceremony *'Hobbies:' Making accessories, watching animal videos, dance improvisation such as coming up with original choreography *'Favorite Music Genres:' Pop, Western, Disney show music *'Favorite Sport:' Watching figure skating *'Motto:' "Yumemiru koto ga dekireba, sore wa jitsugen dekiru" (夢見ることができれば、それは実現できる; If you can dream it, you can do it) *'Looks Up To:' Nakanishi Kana, Oda SakuraNishida Shiori. "尊敬する先輩。西田汐里" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2018-12-13. Works Theater *2017 Harumachi Sumire (ハルマチスミレ) *2018 Brothers Scream *2019 Fushigi no Kuni no Alice Tachi TV Programs *2018- The Girls Live Internet *2019- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She has learned dancing for more than 10 years as of 2017. *Her cheer songs are "Please! Jiyuu no Tobira" and "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" by Morning Musume. See Also *Gallery:Satoyoshi Utano *List:Satoyoshi Utano Discography Featured In *List:Satoyoshi Utano Concert & Event Appearances *List:Satoyoshi Utano Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *BEYOOOOONDS Profile *BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog Category:2018 Additions Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Blue Member Color Category:2000 Births Category:September Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Virgo Category:Blood Type A Category:Only Children